The UA Traitor
by RiotWriting
Summary: After some internal conflict, the UA traitor is revealed. ***This is just a little scene I thought up for fun. I don't necessarily support/not support, or believe/not believe that this person is the traitor or any of the other students for that matter. Hope you enjoy:)


The UA Traitor

As soon as he was out of sight of the rest of class 1A, he sprinted the rest of the distance to his room. He ripped off his sweaty shirt from training and tossed it to the side, not caring where it landed. Throwing himself on to his bed, he didn't even bother turning on the lights. He wanted to hide from the world. He wished the darkness in his room would swallow him whole, he wished that when the night disappeared with the day he would disappear with it. He hated this. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry. More importantly, he wished he could go back to the start.

The UA traitor never expected this.

He never expected to make such good friends. Friends who accepted him. Who believed in him.

He never meant to get so close to everyone. He just meant to keep out of everyone's suspicions. He had everything planned, he had been SO careful... but clearly- he silently cursed to himself- not careful enough...

He acted nice and friendly sure, but it was just so no one would suspect him. He had even made sure to mostly hang out with the guy who seemed mentally unstable, because hell, if there was a way to make sure you weren't going to get attached, you pick someone NO ONE likes. Because there is obviously a reason they are un-liked.

That's where he made his mistake.

Katski Bakugou was fast to show his true colours to everyone, so the traitor thought his plan was bulletproof. What he wasn't expecting was this tug, this pull towards the hot-headed boy. He couldn't explain it. At first he was hanging around with him to keep everyone else away, but after a little while, it was because he couldn't stay away. He couldn't keep himself from spending time with Bakugou. He found that the boy was not hot-headed and irrational, just extremely Passionate and Motivated about his goals. Maybe he could relate, because he was like that himself. Hell. That's why he thought he would be able to pull this off. He appreciated this talented up-and-coming hero. When they had first met, the traitor imagined them one day meeting again for glorious battles of Good vs. Evil, Hero vs. Villain. When did that change from wanting to fight against him... to wanting to fight by his side?

But that would never happen now. Who would want to fight alongside a traitor.

A traitor. A backstabber. A liar.

Who knew words that he laughed at before could become daggers that constantly stabbed into his chest?

Fuck. He couldn't push these feelings away. He couldn't hide them deep down in himself no matter how hard he tried. Forget Bakugou, the rest of class 1A meant just as much to him. And some from class 1B... how could he do this to them... they don't even know...

That's it. He jumped up from his bed. Its time. I'm done. I'm done hiding and lying. It's not courageous, and it's certainly not manly.

He stormed out of his room and started to run down the hall, back to where he could still hear his friends, no, family's laughter. He realized his shirt was still in the room, but he shook his head at the thought of going back for it. If he went back into that room he would lose the courage to do what he wanted -he could feel himself choking up- what he HAD to do, he corrected himself.

He stopped cold when he heard a sound that had come to mean so much to him.

Katski's laugh.

It was a sound rarely heard by anyone. But the traitor had been lucky enough to hear it more often than anyone could imagine.

He froze. Bakugou had finally started warming up to the class more. What would happen when he revealed himself? Would his dear friend close into himself again? Maybe he would at least stay close with Kaminari? He felt the pit in his stomach getting bigger. Bakugou rarely hung out with the class let alone had fun with them. Hell, he was LAUGHING with them. The boy tried to think of when the last time he remembered that happening. Suddenly he didn't feel as strong as he had a second ago. The room seemed to sway around him. He imagined Bakugou's face illuminated. He was about to take that all away. What had he done? He braced himself and turned the corner.

"Kirishima!" The red-haired boy looked up into the face of his best friend. He had never thought he'd see THAT smile on Kastki with others around. "The stupid fucking nerd actually said something funny for once! Other than his hopes of being a pro-hero that is."

"Hey!" Eijirou turned and saw Midoriya's face turn a little red. But he could also see the smile he was trying to hide. His childhood friend was actually acknowledging him again. Finally starting to recognize the potential in him. It was excruciatingly slow-going, but if there was one thing everyone could agree on about Deku was that he was the most determined person they'd all ever met. He was an inspiration to them to be the best they could be. The traitor felt another twinge in his heart. He looked down. He knew that was part of the reason he was about to do what he was about to do.

"Hey, shitty-hair." Kirishima looked up again; his eyes welled up with tears. Bakugou jumped off the couch and started to make his way over to his friend. "What happened? Whose ass do I have to kick?"

"Mine." Bakugou stopped dead in his tracks.

"Very funny idiot, what's up? Seriously." His tone was softer. Kirishima knew that tone. He also knew how special it was. He could see t on the classes faces. They had never heard such a soft voice come from the explosion risk of a boy. But Kirishima had.

"I'm the traitor."

He made sure to make eye contact with everyone. He could see them wanting to laugh it off, to think it was a dark, stupid joke. But he could also see that they knew the kind of guy Kirishima was. Yeah he was fun and jokes, but not about something like this. Not about something that had been a correlation to his best friend being kidnapped by the League of Villains. He could feel his chest sinking when their gazes went from him, to Bakugou.

"Bakugou, I'm so, so sor-"

*PUNCH*

Kirishima flew to the ground, katsuki standing over him. He hadn't used his quirk. He had simply punched him.

He had used his fist, his now bloody, raw fist. Kirishima started to cry because he knew what that meant. Bakugou had once told him he would never use his fists in a fight when he could use his quirk. He told Eijirou that he was saving his fists for the imagined day he would go against a villain who had tried to hurt him in a personal way. He would save it for when he wanted to feel them break beneath his fists. But he had quickly laughed it off saying that it would never happen.

And yet, there he was, standing over the exposed UA traitor. His fist bloody, and raw.

Bakugou wasn't his normal hot-headed self. He was upset, he was confused, and he was HURT.

"What the hell did you just say?"


End file.
